The Situation is DireWolf
by NinjaFANatic
Summary: I remember black skies the lightning all around me, I remember each flash as time began to burn, like a styling sine that faith had finally found me. And her voice was all I heard…did I get what I deserve? Lets hope Hiccup is as good with werewolf's as he is with Dragons.
1. Chapter 1

_**D/S: I do not own HTTYD (How to train your Dragon) or RB (Riders of Berk)**_

_**One of my best friends absolutely loves this show and my story's so I created this FanFic for her! Liefies jou Baie Mekayla* (Translation: Love you loads) I am more by TMNT and RC9GN so Enjoy!***_

**Mekayla's Point of View **

I remember black skies the lightning all around me, I remember each flash as time began to burn, like a styling sine that faith had finally found me. And her voice was all I heard…did I get what I deserve?

"Wake up deare, were here at Berk" Trader Johan says

I slowly wake up and look at the island, dragons in the air it's an amazing sight. Johan hands me a fish. It moves a little and I take a bite out of it, I smile at Trader Johan he looks like his about to vomit.

"Thank you again for getting me off Outcast Island before …" I say

"Any time. I'm sorry about Emma" Trader Johan says

"Me too." I say

We stop and I get off the boat before it's full of Vikings. Johan stops me and hands me a hooded cloak with a silver Dire wolf button.

"You'll be safe here" Trader Johan says

"Thank you" I say

I walk through the Vikings running down the stairs to get to Johan.

'_This place will be good for us'_ Emma says

I look at decided older sister, she's in a short white dress and has bear feet, her long red hair going past her back and her baby blue eyes are looking straight into mine.

"I think so too" I say with a smile

My name is Mekayla and I'm a werewolf…my sister was a wolfling she could see my further and was telepathically connected to me my grandmother always told us wolflings are rare and are usually connected to very powerful and strong wolfs. My grandmother is a grey wolf and I am the last Dire wolf. My sister and I were twins.

(Flash back)

We lived n a boat my parents loved travelling one day we got captured by Alvin the Treacherous and when we got to the island my dad tried to fight him but Alvin was too strong and snapped his neck. I was the only wolf in our family and Emma and I tried to keep that a secret.

"Justin!" my mom yelled and started crying uncontrollably

"Somebody shut her up!" Alvin yelled then I saw a sward cutting my mothers head off

"NO!" Emma yelled

My eyes tuned green yellow and I turned into a giant wolf I jumped on the man who killed my mom and ripped his head off I turned around and saw Emma she jumped onto my back and I ran as fast as I could and bumped Alvin onto the floor

My sister and I lived a year on Outcast Island, Alvin sent search parties for us and I made sure they did not get back to him. One stormy night Alvin found my sister and he thought she was me. He put her in an arena with a Deadly Matter he probably thought she would change to protect herself. I followed my sisters sent but I was to late…the last thing I saw was Emma on fire. Her screams were all I could hear.

"I can pull my own weight and help out around the island" I say

I'm trying to convince the Chief of Berk to let me stay I see a boy about my age something happened to his foot because its not there.

"What happened to yur Family" the chief asks me

"Alvin the Treacherous" I say and look down

"I see" the chief says I hear a man with a hook for a hand whisper

"She could be like Heather"

'_They don't trust you, something like this happened before' _Emma says

"Do you think I should move on?" I ask

'_No, I can't think of a better place than this'_ Emma says

"Yeah every island needs a wolf" I say and notice everyone looking at me

"What's that?" a boy asks

'_Tell them!' _Emma says

"What!? No" I say

'_They need to know! You need to stay here!' _Emma says

I sigh

"Can someone please close the door?" I ask

The boy does so.

**Hiccup's Point of View**

The Dragons won't come close to this girl; even Toothless is waiting outside of the hall for me. I watch as she takes off her cloak, her eyes turn a greenish yellow and I think she's growling? Then she suddenly turns into a Wolf with long white hair, she's at least twice the size of Toothless.

_**Review if I should continue! (I will also then make the chapters longer much longer)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**You told me to continue so I did. Thank you for the Reviews and I kept my promise longer chapters! Enjoy**_

**Hiccup's Point of View**

Toothless bursts through the hall doors and runs next to my side.

"What are you?" I ask

"I am the last Dire Wolf…and I need help" Mekayla says, her voice sounds like two voices in one

I hold Toothless back but then I notice Mekayla is looking into his eyes. He calms down. Mekayla picks up her cloak with her mouth and throws it on her back; she starts growling again and then gets smaller and smaller until she's human again. She wraps the cloak tightly around her naked body.

**Mekayla's Point of View**

Stoick said I'm allowed to stay with Gobber who's actually very nice, but we all agreed that no one can know my secret. I follow the boy named Hiccup to his house, I love Toothless he's so sweet and he seems to know how I feel. I sit on Hiccups bed while he searches for clothes.

He hands me a green shirt like his and dark brown pants.

"I'm sorry that my shoes don't fit" Hiccup says

"Has anyone ever told you that you have small feet?" I say in a joking voice

"Yes. Has anyone ever told you that you have big feet" Hiccup says

We both laugh

"Mekayla…who were you talking to earlier?" Hiccup asks me

I take a deep breath

"My twin sister…Alvin killed her and I've been seeing her ghost ever since" I say Hiccup stares at me.

"Hey its ok, I promise we'll help you" Hiccup says in a gentle voice

I give him a huge smile he probably noticed the tears I'm trying to hide.

"Well I have to start dragon training soon…would you like to come?" Hiccup asks me

"You sure I won't disturb?" I ask

We ride through the air on Toothless.

"WhooHoo!" I yell

Hiccup laughs.

"Hold on" Hiccup says, I wrap my arms around his waist. Toothless picks up speed and we do loops. We land by an arena which Hiccup calls the 'Dragon Academy'. I see other teenagers standing there looking at me. Hiccup and I clime off Toothless

"Mekayla these are my friends, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Guys this is Mekayla." Hiccup says

"Hi" I say with a small wave

Snotlout walks up to me and pushes Hiccup out of the way.

"Hey so you single?" Snotlout asks me, I can't believe this!

"No I'm plural" I say

Snotlout laughs

"Cute and funny" he says an moves in closer

Toothless pushes his head between us. I really love this dragon.

"How is she supposed to do dragon training with out a dragon?" Astrid asks in a rude tone.

'_She's jealous' _Emma says

"Of what, she's got a point." I say

"Uh…who are you talking to?" Tuffnut asks

Everyone gives me strange looks. And Emma laughs

"Shut up. Now I feel embarrassed" I say and start laughing at myself

'_You should wake up embarrassed' _Emma says

"I think Mekayla is just tired from that long trip" Hiccup says trying to save my ass

'_Don't stand up for her!' _Emma says still laughing

"You know what Hiccup's right I'm just going to…sit over there" I say a point to the where I'm going to sit

**Hiccup's Point of View**

"Where did this 'trip' happen?" Astrid asks

"Well…you know" I say

Cough "Outcast Island" cough

"What?!" Astrid says

I knew this would happen, Astrid didn't like Heather from the start and she feels the same about Mekayla. If only I could tell her the difference…I look at Mekayla she's talking to Fishlegs at least she's getting along with someone.

We started training everyone's been nagging me that it's a bad idea to have her here by the Academy, but what else can I do with her? She sees dead people for Piet's sake besides she's only sitting there reading a book Fishlegs gave her, we finish training I clime off Toothless and Mekayla walks to me, Astrid stands in front of her. Mekayla takes a deep breath and turns around.

"I can't believe you're so stupid!" Astrid says

"What did I do?" I ask

"You invited an Outcast to watch us train! What if she tells Alvin?" Astrid says

"Trust me Astrid I don't think she wants to talk to Alvin" I say

"Oh really? And what makes you so sure?" Astrid says, if only I could tell her

"Just give her a chance ok? Mekayla has been through a lot" I say

"Let me guess her parents were captured" Astrid says

"No, killed" I say

Astrid's face goes pale and she looks back at Mekayla, then she looks at me.

"And you couldn't at least give her shoe's?!" Astrid says

**Mekayla's Point of View**

AHHHGGG! Why does Astrid hate me so much? I mean so far my only friends are a one legged boy a dragon and-

"Hey Mekayla, how was the book?" Fishlegs says

"Amazing! I couldn't put it down" I say

I see the others clime on their dragons.

"Where you guys headin?" I ask

"Lunch" Ruffnut says

"You can catch a ride with me" Snotlout says trying to act cool

"No thanks, I think I'll run" I say

"You sure?" Astrid says in a more gentle tone…what happened to her?

"Yeah" I say

I wait for everyone to take off, my eyes turn green yellow and I run. I'm right under Meatlug then I take over the twins and I was about to be in front of Hookfang but they turned and the dragons shadows were gone. I reach the hall and start breathing heavily by the door.

"Hello Mekayla" Gobber says

"Hi" I say out of breath

"Hope Hiccup hasn't been working ya too hard" Gobber says

"No just went for a little jog" I say

"OK then I is heading home…before I forget" Gobber says and takes out a thick book with a wolf on the cover

"Everything we know about your kind, nobody's read it in a while" Gobber says and hands me the book.

"Thank you so much Gobber" I say and hug him

**Hiccup's Point of View**

We enter the dragon hall I see Mekayla sitting alone by a table reading a very big book.

"How did she beat us?" Snotlout says

I go sit by her and everyone else follows Mekayla looks up and smiles at me.

"Never seen that book before" Fishlegs says

"Yeah, what ya reading" Snotlout asks

"Nothing I don't already know" Mekayla says

**Mekayla's Point of View**

"So what do you think of Berk?" Hiccup asks me while were walking to Gobber's house.

"I think, I like it here" I say and rub Toothlesses head

After lunch the day went by fast, Astrid's been much nicer to me but she still doesn't trust me. And I understand why. We reach Gobber's front door.

"Well here you go." Hiccup says

"Good night" I say

"Don't let the bed bugs bite" Hiccup says and climes on Toothlesses back

"And if they do catch a few and tomorrow we eat gogga tea stew" I say

"Ewwwww, where do you hear this stuff" Hiccup says, I laugh and watch Hiccup fly away.

I walk into the house, Gobber smiles

"I have something for ya" He says

"Close yur eyes and hold out yur hands" Gobber says

I do so and feel material when I open my eyes I see clothes, dark brown boots with white wool at the top long black pants and a long sleeve green shirt and black sleeve lees jacket (like a bikers jacket just shows more figure).

"Gobber you are too kind" I say

"Don't mention it" Gobber says

He puts down a mat by the fire place with a pillow and wool blanket, I make myself comfortable under the blanket.

'_Told you this place is good' _Emma says

_**Please Review!***_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you for the great Reviews! Told me to continue so I am if you want another chapter you know the drill.**_

_**DS: I don't own HTTYD **_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Mekayla's Point of View**

I woke up very early this morning its still dark outside and Gobber is fast asleep, I pack up my bed and put on the clothes Gobber gave me and start walking to the forest.

"_Do you miss home?"_ Emma asks me

"Do you miss breathing" I ask

"_A little" _Emma says

"Yeah I miss home" I say

"_I miss grandpa and grandma…they thought us so much" _Emma says

"They did…I have an idea! Thanks sis" I say

**Hiccup's Point of View**

I'm on my way to Gobber's house to see how Mekayla is doing I enter and see her wrapping a cloth around a big stick.

"What's with the stick?" I ask and Toothless pushes his head through the door

"It's not a stick it's a bo-staff" Mekayla says.

Mekayla takes the staff and spins it around; she does it so fast that it looks like a big brown circle. She spins it to her left side then her right and over her head and behind her she's really at it.

"Thanks for helping me make it Gobber" Mekayla says

"No problem" Gobber says while polishing his hook

"So what is a bo-staff?" I ask

"Ninja weapon" Mekayla says, Gobber and I burst out laughing.

"That's a weapon?" Gobber says still laughing

"What are you going to do poke them to death?" I say

"Ninja's created weapons like this to protect them self's from the samurai" Mekayla says

"Wonder how that worked out" I say

"How do you even know these things?" Gobber asks

"My grandfather was a ninja" Mekayla says, Gobber and I are still laughing at the idea that a 'bo-staff' could be a weapon.

"Chuck it up all you want! I bet I can take down every student in the dragon academy using only this staff as a weapon" Mekayla says

**Mekayla's Point of View**

"Oh really?" Gobber says

"Yes" I say, I can't believe they actually think it's a joke

"No Wolf powers?" Hiccup says

"No Wolf powers, and if I win you and Gobber have to make me any weapons I want" I say

"And when we win you have fix up and clean the whole academy" Hiccup says

"Oh it's on!" I say

**Hiccup's Point of View**

"She really thinks she can beat us with that thing" Snotlout says, Mekayla is on the other side of the academy practicing with her staff.

"Well at least this place gets a fix" Astrid says

"You guys ready?" Mekayla asks

"Ready to kick your butt" Ruffnut says

We all chose a weapon Astrid took an axe, Fishlegs a wooden club, Snotlout a sward, Ruffnut and Tuffnut took daggers and I chose a shield.

**Normal View**

"Gobber what's going on?" Stoick asks

"Mekayla thinks she can take down Hiccup and his friends using a stick" Gobber says

"Ready?!" Gobber yells and everyone is staring at Mekayla.

"Go!" Gobber yells

Ruffnut and Tuffnut run towards Mekayla, Mekayla spins the staff and holds it horizontally just in time for Ruffnut and Tuffnut to run into it then fall to the ground.

Fishlegs runs towards her, Mekayla does a flip over him then uses the staff to sweep his legs.

Now its Hiccups turn, Mekayla hits him with the staff but Hiccup blocked it using his shield, she twirls the staff and hits the bottom of the shield casing it to fall, then she hits Hiccup in the stomach which made him fall.

Snotlout runs towards her and Mekayla hits his sward out of his hand then went for his face but Snotlout caught the point of it and smiled, Mekayla smiled back and moved the staff forwards and backwards hitting Snotlout in the face repeatedly then he let go and Mekayla put the staff behind his head then pressed it down and kneed him in the face causing him to fall to the ground.

Astrid stand in front of Mekayla who spins her staff then holds it still. They run towards each other Astrid swings her axe towards Mekayla's head but she ducked and slides to the other side, Mekayla quickly gets up and hits the back of Astrid's knees which made her go down on her knees then she hits Astrid's shoulder which made her fall.

"The drawings of the weapons I want are back at the house" Mekayla says looking at Gobber whose mouth is wide open.

**Mekayla's Point of View**

"Well now we know your not a Outcast, they can't fight that good" Ruffnut says, while were eating in the hall

"Where did you learn those moves?" Astrid asks then sips her water

"It's an ancient Japanese battle art, my grandpa taught me" I say feeling a little big headed

"Outcasts are attacking!" one of the other Vikings yell

"_Alvin is here" _Emma says, and I can feel the Dire Wolf inside me.

_**I know I'm using ninja stuff but I am called NinjaFANatic so its kind of my thing!***_


End file.
